gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Time Traveler's Pig/Gallery
Introduction S1e9 the mystery fair.png|The Mystery Fair S1e9 dipper falls down.png S1e9 grunkle stan.png S1e9 stan and soos.png|Soos rigged the Dunk Tank S1e9 blandin reporting.PNG|Blendin Blandin Mabel meets Waddles S1e9 covering ears.PNG|Various partons cover their ears S1e9 man eating pretzel.png|Stan insulting people S1e9 wendy and dipper.png S1e9_delicious.png|"Delicious?" S1e9 mabel with cotton candy.png S1e9 robbie.png S1e9_tight_jeans.png S1e9 Robbie.png S1e9 mabel surprised.png|Mabel is surprised S1e9 pig flier.png S1e9 mabel running.png S1e9_win_a_pig.png S1e9_waddles_in_pen.png S1e9 waddles in the win a pig pen.png S1e9 mabel sees waddles.png|Mabel finds Waddles S1e9_mabel_squee.png S1e9 pacifica.png|Pacifica Northwest teases Mabel S1e9_mabel_holding_waddles.png S1e9 mabel wins pig.png|Mabel wins the pig S1e9_knife_and_fork.png S1e9 Mabel stares at Waddles.png Dipper and Wendy S1e9 unknown species.png|Wendy wants to win a stuffed animal S1e9 wendy thumbs up.png S1e9 dipper throws.png|Dipper tries to win the game S1e9 does it look swollen.png|Instead he accidentally hits Wendy's eye S1e9 dipper and blandin meeting.PNG|Dipper runs to get ice, but bumps into a mysterious man S1e9 robbie with snow cone.png|Robbie asks Wendy out S1e9_wendy_accepts_robbie.png S1e9 dipper suprised.png|This horrifies Dipper S1e9_dipper_different.png Blendin Blandin's time machine S1e9 mystery fair.png S1e9 depressed dipper.png|Dipper is depressed. S1e9 Doctor Waddles.png|"Paging Dr. Waddles..." S1e9 mabel and dr waddles.png S1e9_twins_confronting_blandin.png S1e9_blandin_camo.png|Blendin's plan backfires. S1e9 baby wipe.png|"This is a baby wipe...." S1e9_dipper_wants_to_use_time_machine.png S1e9 blandin time traveling.PNG|Dipper and Mabel meet a time traveler. S1e9_blandin_fire.png S1e9_blendin_id_card.png S1e9 soos and blendin.png S1e9 blendin having fun.png S1e9 Blendin Blandin's watch malfunctions into arcade them.jpg S1e9_watch_malfunction.png Stolen time machine S1e9 stole time machine.png|Dipper and Mabel steals the time machine from Blendin. S1e9 mabel loves waddles.png|Mabel wants to re-do the time she won Waddles. S1e9 waddles runs away.png S1e9 soos about to eat sandwich.png S1e9 guy throwing baseball.png S1e9_sun_backwards.png S1e9_twins_arrive_in_past.png S1e9_torch.png S1e9_ball_bounce.png S1e9_deja_vu.png S1e9_mabel_holding_waddles_cheeks.png|"Your face is so fat!" S1e9_second_time_travel_twins.png S1e9 Mabel kisses Waddles.png|Mabel kisses Waddles. S1e9 Mabel with Waddles.jpg|Mabel with Waddles. Try and try again S1e9 robbie comes again.png S1e9 mabel waddles picture 1.png S1e9 mabel waddles picture 2.png S1e9 mabel waddles picture 3.png S1e9_dipper_and_wendy_switch_places.png S1e9 waddles eating pizza.png S1e9 how bad do you want it.png|"Uh, Wendy, how much do you want that stuffed animal?" S1e9 more than anything.png|"More than anything in the world, Dipper." S1e9_wendy_balls_in_face.png S1e9 ferris wheel ride.png S1e9 dipper doing math.png S1e9 waddles sweater.png|Mabel made a Waddles sweater S1e9_mabel_missing_variable.png Dipper wins; Mabel loses S1e9 pizza guy.png S1e9 wendy wins stuffed animal.png S1e9_dipper_behind_wendy.png S1e9 robbie jealous.png|Robbie's jealous S1e9_mabel_thumbs_up.png S1e9 pacifica takes waddles.png|Pacifica takes Waddles. S1e9_pacifica_drags_waddles.png S1e9 mabel freaks out.png|Mabel freaks out. S1e9_dipper_wendy_tunnel_of_love.png S1e9 mabel still screaming.png S1e9 cant mess this up.png S1e9 fighting for the time machine.png S1e9 time goes back.png When are we? S1e9 when are we.png S1e9 falling down a cliff.png S1e9 fell down.png S1e9_metal_teeth.png S1e9 messing with past.png|Mabel messing with the past. S1e9 dinosaur.png S1e9 future time baby.png S1e9 fishing season.png S1e9 wax stan.png S1e9 gnomes.png S1e9 time machine freezing.png|"Hot, hot, hot!" S1e9_mabel_dipper_time_machine_overheating.png S1e9 young stan.PNG Dipper's decision S1e9_portapotty.png S1e9_best_present.png S1e9 waddles hates pacifica.png S1e9 mabel needs it.png|"No!" S1e9_mabel_crying.png S1e9_one_day_later.png S1e9 depressed mabel.png S1e9 sad mabel.png S1e9_you_lost_me.png S1e9 mabel happy.png|Dipper decides to re-do time for Mabel. S1e9_bear_hug.png S1e9 Mabel hugging Dipper.png S1e9 Mabel hugging Dipper 2.png S1e9_waddles_on_back.png S1e9_time_police.png S1e9 lolph.png S1e9 dundgren.png S1e9 blandin caught.png S1e9_lolph_and_dundgren.png S1e9_stun_dunked.png S1e9_robbie_and_wendy_apple.png S1e9_hot_water.png S1e9_that'll_do_pig.png Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries